In recent years, with the rapid development of micro- and nano-technology, microvalue measurement in a micro-scale environment has gradually been attached more and more importance. A micro-sensor made on the basis of micro-electromechanical system technologies, as an important testing tool, has become widely used in the aspects of micro-robots, micro assembly system and the like.
At present, devices made on the basis of carbon nanotubes and metal/semiconductor nanowire mainly include electronic devices and sensors, wherein a sensor body is mass-assembled of nanomaterials in one-dimensional orientation. FIG. 1 shows a sensor body made of carbon nanotubes in the prior art, and the manufacturing method thereof is to machine a plurality of projections 2 on a substrate 1, adhere an electrode sheet 3 to the upper surface of the projection 2, connect a plurality of resonant beams between the electrode sheets 3 on the adjacent projections 2, the resonant beams being generally made of nanotubes 4 suspended over a groove between the projections 2; or arrange a plurality of electrode sheets 3 on the substrate 1 firstly, connect a plurality of nanotubes 4 between the electrode sheets 3 and then etch the groove under the nanotubes 4 by means of etching and the like. However, in the sensor body manufactured by such a method, it is possible to slip off for the nanotubes 4 because the ends of nanotubes 4 made of one-dimensional nanomaterials are adhered only by a superficial oxide layer or metal electrodes, such that it is not enough to excite resonance or carry heavy loads, which renders the structure of the device unstable. In addition, it is more difficult to manufacture a large-scale of stable sensor bodies with resonant beam arrays in suspension by the prior-art method for manufacturing sensor bodies.